Skarby wulkanu/II/02
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} II. Wulkan złotodajny. W kilka minut wózek był przed szpitalem. Chorego przeniesiono do tego samego pokoju, który zajmował Ben Raddle podczas swej choroby. Nie miał więc sąsiedztwa innych chorych. Wyróżnienie to zawdzięczał Summy Skim’owi. – Jest to Francuz, prawie ziomek! – mówił do Edith Edgerton, chcąc zaskarbić jej łaski. – To co pani uczyniła dla Ben’a, niech pani to uczyni obecnie dla niego; a mam nadzieję, że doktor Pilcox leczyć go będzie również skutecznie jak mojego kuzyna. Doktor nie omieszkał podążyć do swego nowego pacjenta. Francuz leżał nieprzytomny z zamkniętemi oczyma. Puls miał bardzo słaby, oddech zaledwie wyczuwalny. Na ciele ran nie było wcale; był on tylko wynędzniały i wyczerpany nędzą i trudem… Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że nieszczęśliwy ten człowiek padł z wyczerpania i że byłby zmarł w nocy, gdyby pozostawiono go bez ratunku. – Człowiek ten jest napół zmarznięty – rzekł doktor Pilcox. Okryto go kołdrami i obstawiono butelkami z wrzącą wodą; wlewano w niego gorące napoje i rozcierano ciało, aby pobudzić obieg krwi. Co tylko było w mocy ludzkiej, zastosowano. Próżne jednak były te wysiłki. Chory pozostawał nadal w stanie bezwładu. Wobec tego doktor Pilcox nie mógł zapewnić, czy pacjent utrzyma się przy życiu. Z listów znalezionych w jego portfelu dowiedziano się, że nazywa się Jacques Ledun i że listy noszą podpis jego matki. Ostatni, z Nantes, pisany był pięć miesięcy temu pod adresem: Dawson City, Klondike. Matka błagała o odpowiedź, której prawdopodobnie nie otrzymała od syna. Ben i Summy, następnie zaś Jane i Edith Edgerton, odczytali wszystkie te listy z niezmiernem wzruszeniem, ukrywanem przez obu kuzynów pod niejednokrotnym skurczem twarzy, a objawiającem się u obu kuzynek łzami, których pomimo całego hartu duszy ukryć nie mogły. Każdy wiersz w tych listach zawierał całą moc macierzyńskiego uczucia. Był to szereg nieprzerwany rad, pieszczot i nawoływań, aby Jacques dbał o swe zdrowie, a przedewszystkiem, aby powrócił i zaniechał pogoni za szczęściem. Matka nie obawiała się biedy, byleby ją znosiła z nim razem. Listy te były cenną wskazówką dla otoczenia. W razie gdyby Jacques Ledun życie zakończył, można było donieść matce o nieszczęściu, jakie ją spotkało. Z listów tych dowiedziano się, że Francuz opuścił Europę przed dwoma laty, jak również, że nie odrazu podążył do Klondike w zamiarze poszukiwania złota. Z nadpisów niektórych listów wnioskować było można, że udał się wpierw do złotodajnych pokładów Ontario i Kolumbji, skąd przyciągnięty niezwykłemi wiadomościami dzienników Dawson City, skierował się wraz z liczną rzeszą poszukiwaczy w te strony. Nie musiał jednak być właścicielem działki, gdyż w jego portfelu nie znaleziono żadnego dokumentu, świadczącego o jego prawie własności, ani zresztą żadnego innego dokumentu oprócz listów. Jedyny dokument, który istniał, nie znajdował się w portfelu. Jane Edgerton bowiem nie przyszło nawet na myśl pokazać go towarzyszom i kuzynce. Dopiero wieczorem udając się na spoczynek przypomniała sobie o nim. Wtedy rozłożyła osobliwy ten kawałek pergaminu i przy świetle lampy przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Była to istotnie mapa. Linje dość nieregularnie nakreślone ołówkiem tworzyły wybrzeże oceanu, do którego wpadała rzeka wraz z kilku dopływami. Sądząc z położenia mapy, rzeka ta płynęła na północo-zachód. Byłażby to rzeka Yukon czy jej dopływ Klondike? Przypuszczenie takie należało odrzucić. Mapa wskazywała wyraźnie, że wybrzeże i strona przylegająca do niego musiały znajdować się ponad kołem polarnem. Przy skrzyżowaniu południka 136° 15’ i równoleżnika nieoznaczonego cyframi, widniał krzyż czerwony, który najpierw zwrócił uwagę Jane Edgerton. Napróżno mozoliła się nad rozwiązaniem zagadki. Bez dokładnego oznaczenia równoleżnika nie można było się domyślić, w jakiej części Ameryki Północnej znajduje się nakreślone wybrzeże i jakie miejsce lądu wskazuje tajemniczy krzyż czerwony. O ile więc Jacques Ledun nie odzyska przytomności, nikt się nigdy nie dowie, czy nieznajomy kierował się dopiero do tej krainy, czy też z niej powracał. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Jacques Ledun należał do rodziny zajmującej pewne stanowisko społeczne. Nie był to prosty robotnik. Świadczyły o tem listy matki pisane stylem poprawnym. Przez jakie niepowodzenia, przez jakie nieszczęścia przejść musiał, aby doczekać się tak opłakanego końca na łóżku szpitalnem? Kilka dni upłynęło, a stan Jakóba Ledun nie polepszał się bynajmniej. Zaledwie wymówić mógł kilka słów niewyraźnych. Nie można było nawet przekonać się, czy nie stracił pełni swych władz umysłowych. – Przypuszczać należy – oświadczył doktor Pilcox – że umysł chorego doznał silnego wstrząśnienia. Skoro oczy otwiera, uważam, iż spojrzenie jego jest błędne. – A stan fizyczny nie polepsza się? – spytał Summy Skim. – Wydaje mi się jeszcze poważniejszy niż stan psychiczny – wyraźnie oświadczył doktor. Z tych słów można było wnioskować, że pomimo swego zwykłego optymizmu lekarz stracił wszelką nadzieję. Ale Ben Raddle i Summy Skim opierali się tym smutnym przeczuciom. Wmawiali w siebie, że zczasem polepszenie nastąpi. Gdyby nawet nie przyszedł zupełnie do zdrowia, może odzyska pełnię władz umysłowych i odpowie na zadane mu pytania. W kilka dni po orzeczeniu doktora zdawało się, że przewidywania obu kuzynów sprawdzają się i że doktor Pilcox zbytnio wątpił o skuteczności swego leczenia. Reakcja w stanie chorego była widoczna. Bezwład zaczął się zmniejszać. Wzrok jego bardziej stanowczy i jak gdyby pytający błądził po nieznajomym mu pokoju i spoczywał na otaczających go osobach. Czyżby nieszczęśliwy ten człowiek miał być uratowany? Doktor potrząsał głową z powątpiewaniem. Lekarza pozory zwieść nie mogły. Jeżeli umysł odzyskał przytomność, to poto, by ją stracić na zawsze. Jeżeli oczy otworzyły się, to poto, by zamknąć się na wieki. Był to ostatni wysiłek życia przed bliskiem zgaśnięciem. Edith pochyliła się, wsłuchując się w słowa, które chory wymawiał cichym i przerywanym głosem. I domyślając się raczej niż rozumiejąc, odpowiedziała: – Pan jest w pokoju szpitalnym. – Gdzie? – spytał Jakób Ledun, usiłując podnieść się. – W Dawson City. – Sześć dni temu znaleziono pana omdlałego na drodze. …Przyniesiono pana tutaj. Powieki Jakóba Ledun zamknęły się na chwilę. Zdawało się, że wysiłek go wyczerpał. Doktor kazał mu dać kilka wzmacniających kropel, po których chory ocknął się znowu. – Kim jesteście? – spytał. – Kanadyjczykami – odpowiedział Summy Skim – prawie że Francuzami, możesz pan nam zaufać. Uratujemy cię. Chory uśmiechnął się lekko i upadł na poduszki. Zapewne czuł, że umiera, gdyż łzy spływały po jego wychudłej twarzy. Za radą doktora zostawiono go w spokoju, czekano u wezgłowia, aż chory odzyska dość siły, aby mógł przemówić. Dwa dni następne nie przyniosły ani pogorszenia, ani polepszenia w stanie zdrowia Jakóba Ledun. Osłabienie było tak wielkie, że zdawało się, iż mówić już nie będzie. Tymczasem z długiemi przerwami chory zaczął mówić znowu z wielkim wysiłkiem, jakby zachęcając, aby go pytano. Widoczne było, że pragnął mówić o sobie. W ten sposób stopniowo dowiedziano się kolei jego życia. Pewne okoliczności pozostały jednak niewyjaśnione. Co robił w Klondike? Skąd powracał lub gdzie szedł, kiedy padł zemdlony na drodze? Jakób Ledun, lat czterdziestu, budowy silnej, którą mógł zniszczyć tylko ostateczny brak najniezbędniejszych potrzeb, był Bretończykiem z Nantes. Matka, żona bankiera zrujnowanego przez spekulacje, przebywała stale w tem mieście, walcząc z coraz to większą biedą. Od dzieciństwa Ledun miał pociąg do morza. Ciężka choroba, która zaskoczyła go w chwili, gdy miał zdawać egzaminy w szkole morskiej, zachwiała na wstępie jego karjerą. Przekroczywszy wiek przepisowy, musiał przyjąć miejsce sternika na okręcie handlowym, a po odbyciu kilku podróży do Melbourne, do Indyj i do San Francisco został kapitanem. Z tym tytułem wstąpił jako miczman do marynarki wojskowej. Na tej służbie pozostawał trzy lata. Nie mając jednak żadnych widoków na przyszłość, gdyż awans zależny był od wyjątkowych okoliczności, podał się do dymisji i wrócił do marynarki handlowej. O dowództwo statku było trudno, musiał więc zadowolić się rolą zastępcy kapitana na żaglowcu objeżdżającym morza południowe. W ten sposób upłynęło mu cztery lata. Miał dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, kiedy umarł ojciec, pozostawiwszy wdowę prawie w nędzy. Napróżno Jakób Ledun starał się o miejsce kapitana. Brak pieniędzy, jak to zwykle bywa, stanął temu na przeszkodzie, poprzestał więc na roli zastępcy. Ale przyszłość zamknęła się przed nim, nie dając mu możności zapewnienia nawet średniego bytu ukochanej swej matce. Podczas swych podróży dotarł do Australji i Kalifornji, gdzie znajdowały się pokłady złotodajne przyciągające wielu emigrantów. Jak zwykle mała ich część wzbogaca się, reszta kończy ruiną i nędzą. Jakób Ledun, olśniony powodzeniem niektórych, postanowił również szukać szczęścia w poszukiwaniu złota. W tym czasie uwaga wszystkich była zwrócona na Kanadę nawet przed odkryciem nowych pokładów w Klondike. W innych swych częściach mniej na północ położonych Dominion posiadało również pokłady złotodajne daleko przystępniejsze do eksploatacji, gdyż praca w nich nie była przerywana straszną porą zimową, jak w okolicach yukońskich. Jedna z tych kopalni, najgłówniejsza prawdopodobnie, le Roi dała wtedy w ciągu dwu lat cztery miljony pięćset tysięcy franków dywidendy. Jakób Ledun ofiarował swoje usługi temu przedsiębiorstwu. Ale ten kto sprzedaje pracę swych rąk lub mózgu, nie wzbogaca się zwykle. To o czem marzył odważny lecz nieostrożny Francuz, było równie nie do urzeczywistnienia na ziemi jak na morzu. Czy jako robotnik, czy jako urzędnik, skazany był na wegetowanie całe swoje życie. Zaczęto wtedy mówić o pokładach w okolicach rzeki Yukon. Nazwa Klondike olśniewała, jak dawniej nazwa Kalifornji, Australji i Transvaalu. Tłum emigrantów podążył na północ, Jakób Ledun podążył za nimi. Pracując w pokładach Ontario zawarł znajomość z niejakim Harry Brown, Kanadyjczykiem pochodzenia angielskiego. Obaj byli pochłonięci ambicją i żądzą powodzenia. Harry Brown namówił Jakóba Ledun, aby opuścił swe miejsce i podążył w strony nieznane. Obaj też z niewielką sumą pieniędzy udali się wkrótce do Dawson City. Postanowiwszy pracować na swoją rękę, rozumieli dobrze, że kopalnie w obwodach Bonanzy, Eldorado i Sixty Miles są dla nich zamknięte. Gdyby bowiem cena działek w tych stronach nie była nawet zbyt wygórowaną, to w każdym razie miejsca wolnego nie znaleźliby w tej okolicy. Dobijano się o nie za cenę miljonów dolarów. Zmuszeni więc byli wyruszyć na północ Alaski lub Dominionu, zdała od Wielkiej Rzeki do tych stref prawie jeszcze dziewiczych, gdzie kilku poszukiwaczy złota natrafiło dopiero na pokłady złotodajne. Należało udać się tam, gdzie nikt nie był jeszcze, i odkryć jaki nowy pokład, który stałby się własnością pierwszego przybysza. W ten sposób rozumowali Jakób Ledun i Harry Brown. Bez przyrządów, bez robotnika, z zapasem pieniędzy na półtora roku, opuścili Dawson City. Żywiąc się w drodze upolowaną zwierzyną, udali się na północ Yukonu do krainy nieznanej, położonej poza kołem polarnem. Jakób Ledun wyruszył w drogę na początku lata to jest na sześć miesięcy przed dniem, w którym był znaleziony w okolicy Dawson City. Gdzie zatrzymał się z Harry Brown? Czy dotarli do wybrzeży oceanu Lodowatego? Czy nagrodą ich wysiłków było jakie nowe odkrycie? Przypuszczenie to wydawało się rzeczą nieprawdopodobną wobec opłakanego stanu jednego z nich. A do tego Jakób Ledun pozostał sam. W drodze powrotnej na dwu towarzyszy napadli tubylcy i tylko Jakób Ledun ocalał, pozostawiając całe swe mienie napastnikom. Harry Brown zginął i kości jego bielały obecnie w tych stronach pustynnych. Oto wszystko czego się można było dowiedzieć od chorego i to z wielką trudnością, gdyż Jakób Ledun, którego osłabienie wzrastało z dnia na dzień, mówił dorywczo. Sama eksploatacja, jak również miejscowość, z której powracali Harry Brown i Jakób Ledun w chwili napadu Indjan, pozostaną na zawsze pokryte mgłą tajemnicy, o ile chory zakończy życie. A jednak istniał dokument, chociaż niedokładny, zapewne w związku z dziejami nieszczęśliwych towarzyszy. O tym dokumencie nie wiedział nikt inny prócz Jane Edgerton. Myślała o nim często, chcąc go zużytkować zależnie od okoliczności. Zapewne, gdyby Jakób Ledun powrócił do zdrowia, oddałaby mu go niechybnie. Ale w razie przeciwnym?… Tymczasem Jane mozoliła się nad rozwiązaniem tajemniczej zagadki. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że na tej mapie widniała okolica, w której przebywali w ostatnich czasach Francuz z Kanadyjczykiem. Ale gdzież znajdowała się ta okolica?… Gdzie płynęła rzeka, której kręta linja zarysowywała się z południo-wschodu na północo-zachód? Czy był to dopływ Yukon’u, czy Koyukuk’u czy też Porcupine River? Pewnego dnia, będąc sam na sam z chorym, Jane położyła mu mapę przed oczy. Spojrzenie Jakóba Ledun ożywiło się i zatrzymało przez chwilę na krzyżu czerwonym tak intrygującym dziewczynę. Była przekonana, że ten krzyż oznacza miejsce jakiegoś nowego odkrycia… Lecz wkrótce chory odsunął ręką mapę i zamknął oczy, nie wymówiwszy ani słowa. Czy nie miał siły mówić, czy też zatrzymać chciał dla siebie tajemnicę? Czyżby w głębinach tej duszy, mającej niedługo opuścić wyczerpane ciało, tkwiła jeszcze nadzieja powrotu do życia? Może biedak chciał dla siebie zachować nagrodę tylu wysiłków? Może pocieszał się, że zobaczy swoją matkę i u jej stóp złoży majątek dla niej zdobyty. Tymczasem dni upływały szybko. Zima sta wała się coraz ostrzejsza. Temperatura dochodziła do pięćdziesięciu Celsjusza poniżej zera. Niepodobna było wychodzić. Obaj kuzynowie, o ile nie byli w szpitalu, spędzali czas w swym pokoju. Niekiedy wszakże, odziani w futra aż ponad głowę, szli do jednego z kasyn, mało zresztą uczęszczanych, gdyż większa część poszukiwaczy powróciła przed zimą do Dyea, Skagway lub Vancouver. Możliwa, że podążyli tam Hunter i Malone. W każdym razie było rzeczą pewną, iż od czasu wylewu Forty Miles Creek nikt ich nie widział, nie było ich również na liście ofiar trzęsienia ziemi, których tożsamość była sprawdzona. Podczas tych dni mroźnych i nawiedzanych często śnieżycami Summy Skim musiał wyrzec się polowania na niedźwiedzie, podchodzące nieraz do bram miasta. Był zmuszony jak wszyscy do zamknięcia się zupełnego w mieszkaniu, co wraz z nadmiernem obniżeniem się temperatury, było przyczyną najróżnorodniejszych chorób, dziesiątkujących ludność. Szpital nie mógł nastarczyć z przyjmowaniem chorych, a miejsce, które miało być wkrótce opuszczone przez Jakóba Ledun, nie pozostało później wolne ani na chwilę. Doktor Pilcox wyczerpał wszystkie środki, aby powrócić choremu siły. Lekarstwa nie działały, żołądek nie znosił wcale pożywienia. Życie widocznie uchodziło z dnia na dzień, z godziny na godzinę z tego wyczerpanego organizmu. 30 listopada zrana Jakób Ledun uległ ciężkiemu atakowi, z którego zdawało się, że nie wyjdzie. Rzucał się gwałtownie i pomimo że był osłabiony, nie można go było utrzymać na łóżku. W tem podnieceniu powtarzał wciąż te same słowa: – Tam… wulkan… wybuch… złoto… lawa złota… Poczem z rozpaczliwem nawoływaniem wołał: – Matko… matko… dla ciebie! Stopniowo podniecenie ustępowało a wraz z niem powracał stan ostatecznej niemocy. Zaledwie dostrzegalny oddech świadczył tylko o życiu chorego. Doktor orzekł, że nie przetrzyma drugiego ataku. Po południu Jane Edgerton, przyszedłszy czuwać nad chorym, zauważyła, że jest spokojniejszy, a nawet że odzyskał zupełną przytomność. Istotnie polepszenie nastąpiło, jak to często bywa przed śmiercią. Jakób Ledun otworzył oczy. Wzrok jego dziwnie nieruchomy spoczął na młodej pielęgniarce. Widoczną było rzeczą, że chciał coś powiedzieć. Jane pochyliła się, starając się zrozumieć słowa, które szeptał umierający. – Mapa – mówił Jakób Ledun. – Oto jest – rzekła Jane z żywością, podając dokument właścicielowi. Jak za pierwszym razem chory odepchnął ją ruchem ręki. – Daję ją – szepnął. – Tam… krzyż czerwony… wulkan złotodajny. – Pan oddaje mapę?… komu?… – Pani… – Mnie? – Tak… pod warunkiem… żeby pani myślała… o mojej matce. – Pana matce?… Pan chce mi polecić pańską matkę? – Tak. – Niech pan liczy na mnie. Ale co mam zrobić z pańską mapą? Nie rozumiem jej znaczenia. Umierający jakby myślał przez chwilę, poczem rzekł: – Ben Raddle. – Chce pan widzieć p. Raddle? – Tak. Skoro inżynier przyszedł, chory dał znać ręką Jane Edgerton, że chce pozostać z nim sam na sam. Poczem, szukając poomacku ręki Ben Raddle’a, rzekł. – Umieram… życie moje ucieka… czuję to.. – Nie, przyjacielu – zaprzeczył Ben Raddle – uratujemy cię. – Umieram – powtórzył Jakób Ledun. – Zbliż się pan… Obiecałeś mi… że nie zapomnisz o mojej matce… Ufam ci… Słuchaj i zapamiętaj dobrze co ci powiem. I głosem słabnącym, lecz wyraźnym, głosem człowieka świadomego tego co mówi, powierzył Ben Raddle’owi następującą tajemnicę: Gdy mnie znaleźliście… wracałem z bardzo daleka… z północy… Tam znajdują się najbogatsze pokłady w świecie… Nie potrzeba kopać ziemi… Ziemia sama wyrzuca złoto ze swych wnętrzności! Tak… tam… odkryłem górę… wulkan wyrzucający ogromną ilość złota… wulkan złotodajny… Golden Mount. – Wulkan złotodajny? – powtórzył Ben Raddle głosem wątpiącym. – Musi mi pan wierzyć – zawołał Jakób Ledun z pewną gwałtownością, starając się podnieść na swem posłaniu. – Musi mi pan wierzyć. Jeżeli nie dla pana, to dla mojej matki… niech to będzie spuścizna po mnie dla niej… Dostałem się na szczyt tej góry… zaszedłem do jej zgasłego krateru… Pełno w nim złotonośnego kwarcu… kawałków złota… trzeba tylko zebrać… Po tym wysiłku chory wpadł w stan omdlenia, po kilku minutach jednak przyszedł do siebie i spojrzał na inżyniera. – Dobrze – szepnął – jest pan tu… przy mnie… pan mi wierzy… pójdzie tam… do Golden Mount.. Głos jego słabł coraz bardziej, Ben Raddle, którego przyciągał ręką, nachylił się nad nim. – Przy 68°37’ szerokości… długość jest oznaczona na mapie… – Na mapie? – spytał Ben Raddle. – Spyta się pan… Jane Edgerton… – Miss Edgerton posiada mapę tej okolicy? – pytał Ben Raddle niezmiernie zdziwiony. – Tak… ja dałem… tam… w punkcie gdzie stoi krzyż czerwony… przy rzece… na północy Klondike… wulkan… którego bliski wybuch wyrzuci złoto… piasek złoty… tam… tam… Jakób Ledun, oparty na ramieniu Ben Raddle’a, wyciągał drżącą rękę w kierunku północy… Ostatnie słowa, które wyszeptały jego sine usta były: – Matko… matko… Poczem z największą słodyczą: – Matuchno! Ostatni śmiertelny dreszcz nim wstrząsnął. Skonał.